1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to electronic-design-automation (EDA) techniques. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to technique for using previously designed parameterized cells in a new technology.
2. Related Art
Electronic design automation (EDA) tools allow for the hierarchical design of integrated circuits, in which portions of large designs may be divided into manageable subsections which can be worked on independently by designers. Specifically, an EDA tool can create and manipulate a design using OpenAccess which defines a standardized data model and interface for representing and accessing the design.
A parameterized cell (pcell) allows a designer to create a design that can be adapted to a particular situation based on a set of parameters. Specifically, a designer can provide zero or more parameter values to a pcell during instantiation. If a parameter value is not provided to the pcell, a default value for that parameter can be used. Next, the source code of the pcell is executed which uses the supplied and/or default parameter values to generate a customized instance of the pcell.
Accordingly, what is desired is to solve problems relating to using previously designed parameterized cells in a new technology, some of which may be discussed herein. Additionally, what is desired is to reduce drawbacks relating to EDA applications which use pcells, some of which may be discussed herein.